Stranger Danger
by Haintrex
Summary: Kagami comes home to find a stranger in his bed.
**A/N: Off of my AoKaga ideas list~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The cool night air helped him calm down as he walked home from the station. It had been a long day of work and Kagami was looking forward to finally being able to sleep in his comfy bed. His whole body ached from doing exercises to keep in shape in case of emergencies. Fire fighting was a really rewarding job for him, if only to help other people out. Though it did tend to take a lot out of him.

He had just transferred to the Tokyo Fire Station's main branch a week ago and he liked it a lot better than where he had been before. Kagami had even found a couple of guys that liked basketball as much as him to his surprise, and found out they also have a team that plays on the occasional days off.

A yawn came from his mouth as he reached his apartment. He went to grab his keys and then realized that he had forgotten them inside when there was nothing in his pockets. Sighing he jiggled the door handle and blinked when it turned. _Must've left it unlocked since I was in such a rush this morning. Oh well._

He flicked the lights on and winced a bit at the brightness of them. Closing the door he set his bag down and went into the kitchen. It didn't take long to find a water bottle and chug it all down before getting his leftover dish from the day and washing it. Kagami rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax them as he scrubbed, just thinking on the past few days.

The fire stations captain was actually a woman by the name of Aida Riko, and at first he had been surprised by her small stature, thinking there must've been some mistake. But he couldn't have been more wrong, the woman was an ogre in woman's clothing. In training she had taken him down with a couple of swift wrestling moves that put every professional to shame. In her past life she must have been a body builder or something.

Hyuuga Junpei was the next in line, being the lieutenant of the Tokyo Fire Company that he worked at. He mainly worked at the station while there was another lieutenant who worked the fields whose name was Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi was a fun guy that was almost always in a good mood and worked well with people so he was put in charge of the rescue squad. In the field he was the commanding officer when Aida wasn't there, but in the station it was Hyuuga. They certainly made an interesting pair, and often were competitive of each other, but worked well with each other nonetheless.

There were five other guys other than Kagami at the station. The driver was a guy named Mitobe, but he also had a partner Koganei who helped with translating everything he said since the guy never spoke a word. The other general firefighters like Kagami were Izuki, a guy who could see pretty much everywhere in a building, which were mighty helpful, Furihata and then Tsuchida. They were all really fun to be around, but in the beginning were scared of Kagami. Luckily, that changed quickly when they realized that Kagami wasn't as scary as he looked.

He hummed to himself, a little happy at how the day had gone even if he couldn't really feel his legs. Aida had been working them really hard to keep up with the high standard she kept. Finishing up his dishes he placed them in the rack to dry and wiped his hands with a little smile on his face. It was good to be home.

Flicking off the light in the living room he made his way to his bedroom with a content sigh. Kagami quickly took his shirt off once the door was closed and removed his pants to stay in his boxers. He shivered a bit at the cool air and slid into his bed. A groan was heard and he paused, something moved next to him. Kagami yelped in fear and was about to jump out when the blob shifted and long arms caged him in.

He wiggled, breaths coming in short pants and his heart was hammering in his ears. Blindly he struck out and his fist his a hard chest, which caused another groan but the thing let him go. Kagami practically flew out of the bed and scrambled for the lights. He could now clearly see a tuft of blue hair and tan skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kagami screeched and pulled his old bat from his closet to creep closer to nudge the ball of covers. "Who are you?! What are you doing in my home?!"

The ball shifted again and a head peaked out of the covers, one blue eye cracked open. "EH?" Came the dark, hoarse voice. "EHHH?" The man shot up and then suddenly swayed, "Ugghhh. Wha're ya doin in myyy house?"

"YOUR house?" Kagami said indignantly, a little peeved at the stranger in his bed. "This is MY house!"

"Ugh, s-st-stop yeeer yellin," He slurred, placing a hand on the bed to steady himself.

Kagami blinked, and lowered the bat a bit, "Are you drunk?"

The man's head came up and he was finally able to get a solid look at him, and he was definitely surprised. Kagami gaped a little at how good looking the man actually was, he had thought the blue hair was dyed but he could see that he was wrong. The dark blue hair only accentuated the tan skin and bright blue eyes that he had. Not only that, but the guy was ripped, nice lean arms and abs. He coughed a bit and realized the guy was talking.

"—ahn wha're yaa doin' ere? Thiis is my 'ouse righ?"

"No, this is definitely _not_ your house! You're in my bed you aho, or are you not able to recognize when it isn't your room?"

The guy opened his eyes further and slowly craned his head around before his eyes landed on Kagami again. Those blue eyes widened a bit and looked over the redhead, making him blush at the intensity, "W-Woahhh Y're reallllyy fineee. C'mere." He waved him over.

Kagami felt like the guy wasn't in any position to hurt him so he sighed and set the bat back into the closet and warily sat don't on the edge of the bed, eyes still on the stranger. "What?" He said flatly.

"Tschh. Don' be likeee thaaa!" The man giggled a bit and put his arm over his shoulders, "Sooo wha's a finnee place like ya doin' in a guy like thisss?"

"Are you serious right now?" He asked, a little exasperated. The guy was trying to pick him up in his own damn room. The nerve of him.

"Name's Aoomine Daikiii, ya can jus' call me Daiki though." He whispered in his ear, in a way that Kagami thought Aomine meant to be sexy, but just ended up looking goofy because he couldn't talk right. The guy at least had a really nice voice.

He looked up at the ceiling, almost as if pleading God to help him. "I'm Kagami Taiga. Now can you fuckin' tell me what you're doing in my roo—," He started but stopped when he felt Aomine's head loll onto his shoulder and groan. "Are you alright?" Kagami asked, but refused to admit he was a bit worried. Aomine seemed extremely drunk, and he didn't want to feel like an asshole by just chucking him out. The guy didn't even realize that this wasn't his room, so he definitely wouldn't be able to find his own house.

"Mmm… Ya smell niiice." Came the muffled reply, and he shuffled a bit closer to Kagami's neck. His nose rubbed against him and Kagami couldn't help the flush of heat that came to his face.

"Fuckin' aho," Kagami mumbled and twisted so that he could push Aomine back down. The bluenette only groaned a bit when his eyes caught the light, and turned to place his face in the pillow.

"Too brighhht. Kaaagaaamiii. Kaggaamiii." He whined.

Kagami sighed again, pushing his hand through his hair worriedly. "Will you shut up if I dim the lights?" The head on the pillow nodded in what he interpreted meant yes. He got up and did just that, dimming the lights down so that it was a lot darker than before.

Aomine stretched out in the bed, groaning again as if in pain. Kagami went over and scratched his head, pondering what the hell he was going to do. He couldn't kick him out, the guy would probably get lost or worse, die, and then it'd be on his conscience forever. _Maybe I can get his house address out of him?_ Deciding that was the best course of action he shook the guys shoulder a bit to make sure he was still awake. Another pitiful moan answered that.

"Wha' ya want?" Aomine grumbled, eyes peaking out to spy the redhead leaning over him. "M' Trynaa sleep 'ere." He rubbed one sleepy eye and scratched his back with the other. Kagami's cheek twitched in anger at how the guy certainly seemed like he was at home. "Oohh is just youuu, the Tigarrr. Raaawrr," He stated then chuckled at his own lame joke.

"My god, what did I do to deserve this?" Kagami rubbed at the frown lines on his forehead, "I just wanted to have a nice day. But noooo. Of course not."

"Wha' ya blabbin' bout, Tigaaa?" The bluenette wondered, rolling a bit to get closer to him.

Kagami just ignored the question and looked down at the man, "Where's your house at? Your real house, not mine."

"Ehhh? 'M in it. Duhhh." Aomine had the gall to look at Kagami like he was the stupid one.

The redhead took a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it, purposefully trying to relax so he didn't strangle the guy and get a homicide charge. "I said… Where. Is. _Your_. House?"

"Yerr funny. 'M in my housee." Aomine chuckled at him, and gave him a smile that shouldn't have been as cute as it was. This was obviously going nowhere so Kagami just slumped onto the bed. _What am I going to do now?_ He couldn't leave the guy, couldn't find his house, and could barely understand him. The only thing left that was possible was to have him sleep it off and then get him to leave in the morning.

A poke to his side made him jump and look at the offender, who was snickering into his hands. Glaring Kagami stood up, "Alright Aomine, I'll set up the extra tatami matt I have and you can sleep on that till the morning. Okay?"

Aomine seemed to be thinking this over before stating loudly, "Nahhh."

His eyebrow twitched, "What?"

"I saiddd nahh. This isss my bed. I don' wanna sleep on the floorrr."

"Well you are and that's final." He stated firmly and went to the hall closet to get out the tatami mat and set it up. It took only a couple of seconds before it was rolled out. Kagami clicked off the light since it was barely on in the first place, and then strolled over to the bedside to help Aomine onto it.

"Come on, up you go," He murmured and tried to pull Aomine off the bed. Aomine merely groaned and held onto the mattress. "I said _come on!_ "

"I don' wanna!" Aomine growled, gripping harder.

"What are you like five?!" Kagami snarled, "Just get off my damn bed!"

"Nah!"

"Aomine, you— Ooomph!" Kagami yelped as strong arms tugged him down onto the bed. He tried to get out of his hold like before, but this time Aomine didn't seem to want to let him go. The bluenette rolled their bodies so that Kagami was on the bottom and Aomine was laying half on him. He cursed under his breath and went to shove him off when he felt him relax and soft breathing on his shoulder.

Glancing over he blushed at seeing how peaceful Aomine looked sleeping on him. Kagami grumbled a bit before resigning himself to his fate, _I guess I'll just let him sleep here. It'll be too much of a hassle trying to get his dead weight down on the tatami mat._ Kagami shifted until he was more comfortable and then calmed his breathing, slowly slipping into a deep sleep with the warmth of the man covering him. When he thought about it, it kind of felt nice.

* * *

Aomine moaned in pain and wiggled before he realized that something was wrapped around him. His eyes peeled open only to shut them again at the bright light peaking through the window. _That's weird, my windows on the other side… Wait! This isn't my room._

Finally gathering the courage to fight the headache that he could feel coming on, he tried to remember what happened last night. It was mostly a blur after going to the bar with a couple of his police buddies. They had dealt with some really annoying criminals that day and he didn't want to think about it any longer so when Sakurai asked him to go drinking with him he didn't decline.

He remembered stumbling on the sidewalk and some blurry redhead with wide shoulders. Did he get lucky last night? The arms around him told him yes, and this not being his room also secured that thought. So with that in mind he licked his lips, trying to ignore the left over liquor taste in his mouth and opened his eyes again. Aomine first noticed the basketball posters on the wall and a few band posters, all the same ones that were Aomine's favorite. Well, at least the guy had good taste, and drunk Aomine must've realized that too or else he wouldn't have come back with him.

Aomine glanced over at the body next to him and inhaled sharply, _damn, drunk me has realllly good taste. This guy is sexy as hell! Okay Aomine, play it cool, play it cool. Right, I can do that._ He slowly pulled himself out of the man's arms to sit up, but he must not have done it slow enough because the guy grumbled a bit then shot up.

The redhead pushed his hand through his hair making it stand up even worse than his bedhead had been. Aomine chuckled, the messy hair made the man look cute. The man tensed and whipped his head to face him, eyes wide. His breath stalled at the sight of those gorgeous crimson eyes. "Hello there," He croaked, then blushed at his morning voice.

"Aomine." The man said matter of factly, and Aomine wasn't sure what that meant so he just waited until the guy finally broke the silence. "I see you're finally coherent."

Aomine scratched his neck, "Uhh, yeah."

"Good, now you can leave." He stated, getting up from his bed. Aomine noticed that he was still in his boxers, so they probably didn't get very far. He blushed and realized that it was most likely his fault and maybe he passed out early. _Damn, that's embarrassing._

"Look, I was drinking a lot and I usually have a lot of stamina and— what?" Aomine stopped when the guy was looing at him funny.

"What are you going on about? Stamina?"

Blinking he waved between them, "Didn't we meet at the bar and… you know?"

He watched in shock as the man's face went from confusion to understanding to pure amusement in a couple of second, and then promptly burst into laughter. Aomine didn't know quite what to do but was getting annoyed. "Alright, what's so funny you baka?!"

The man stopped, "Baka? Who are you callin' an idiot, idiot?!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Aomine snapped, gripping the covers in a tight fist.

"Well you're certainly dumb enough to walk in my house and sleep in my bed."

The bluenette paused, mouth open, "Um… what?"

"Yeah aho, I came home to find you in my bed and you were super drunk I couldn't even get your house address out of you."

Aomine's skin darkened at the thought, and didn't really have a reply. "Oh." But then he had a thought, eyes gleaming as he looked over the half naked Kagami. "So you're saying, you found me in your bed last night?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, drunk as fuck."

"And you, knowing I was drunk and susceptible, just thought it would be a good idea to strip down and sleep with me?" Aomine drawled teasingly, watching, as the man got red from shoulder to ears.

"W-well, I-I… Um… Wait! That's not how it happened!" He stuttered. "You wouldn't get off my bed and onto the tatami matt! Yeah! That's it! And then pulled me down too!"

Chuckling, "Oh? Like this?" Aomine's hand shot out quick enough that he didn't have time to react and pinned him down onto the bed and hovered over him. Smirk present, the bluenette leaned down and slotted his lips over his.

The man beneath him gasped and Aomine used that opportunity to slide his tongue in, gently pressing it to the top of the others mouth. A groan resonated from below him and he smirked again into the kiss. The redhead finally surrendered and placed a hand on his neck and tilted his head to allow Aomine's appendage to delve further. He nibbled on his lip a bit and kissed him once more before pulling away, looking into those hazy red eyes with a smug grin.

They finally snapped into focus and glared up at Aomine, pushing him off. Aomine laughed and got off the bed to look for his scattered stuff. When he found it all he walked into the living room taking in the clean counters and minimal design. He wondered how drunk him had possibly thought an apartment this clean had been his own. The redhead had followed him into the room and was watching curiously as Aomine put on his shoes.

He pulled out his police pad from his pocket and wrote down his number with a little smirk before tucking it in the guy's boxers. He squawked in indignation and Aomine laughed as he pulled open the door, giving him a wink, "Give me a call Tiger. This time, maybe you can invite me over."

Said tiger growled, "Like hell I will!"

Aomine merely laughed again and walked out and blinked as he realized that this was his apartment building. He glanced at the number and chuckled, then walked next door. The guy peered out his own apartment and his red eyes widened when he noticed Aomine had opened the door next to him.

"Looks like you wont have to call me Tiger, you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future."

"You live RIGHT NEXT DOOR?" He shouted angrily.

Aomine ignored his anger to sneak a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the man flabbergasted, "See you later neighbor!"

* * *

 _To: Kagami_

 _Hey Tiger, how you doing?_

 _To: Aomine_

 _HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER AHOMINE?!_

 _To: Kagami_

 _Don't be like that cutie~_

 _To: Aomine_

 _URGHH!_

 _To: Kagami_

 _Hey, can I come over?_

 _To: Aomine_

 _Absolute NOT!_

 _To: Kagami_

 _All right, I'm at your door._

 _To: Aomine_

 _DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO?!_

 _To: Kagami_

 _Open up the door, or else I'll file a complaint that you took advantage of me while I was asleep ;)_

 _To: Aomine_

 _You took advantage of me while I was AWAKE!_

 _To: Kagami_

 _Aw, but I went to all this trouble to get Maji Burger. Guess you don't want any?_

 _To: Aomine_

… _Fine… but you better not be lying_

* * *

Aomine would later deny using his police privileges to bullying the landlord into telling him who the hot redhead's name was and then getting his phone number.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe, hope you enjoyed~  
**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
